onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece (Game Boy Advance)
One Piece for the Game Boy Advance is an action game released exclusively for the American handheld market. It loosely adapts the entire East Blue Saga, chronicling the adventures of the first five Straw Hat Pirates and their ultimate voyage for the Grand Line. It was developed by Dimps Corporation, published by Bandai, and released in the United States in September 2005. As it was made in conjunction with the 4Kids anime, the game uses many of the same naming conventions. Gameplay The game is a standard side-scrolling beat-'em-up, featuring Luffy as the sole playable character against a variety of enemies. Luffy begins with several of his trademark techniques, both short- and long-range; as the game progresses, several more can be unlocked to supplement both combat and exploration. In addition to a standard health bar, Luffy carries a three-tier "power" bar to fuel his stronger techniques with. This bar is recharged whenever he successfully hits an enemy, with bosses providing the highest charges. Items The following items can be found inside crates or - very rarely - left behind by a defeated enemy. * Apple: Restores a small amount of health. * Rice Ball: Restores a large amount of health. * Jolly Roger: Restores one tier of power. * Luffy Miniature: Grants one extra life. * Bomb: Can be thrown to damage enemies, or break otherwise-unbreakable barriers. Game Modes Stories Stories mode contains six levels, each adapting one arc of the East Blue Saga. # Navy Base (comprising Alvida's ship as well as the Shells Town base) # Port Town # Syrup Village # Baratie # Arlong Park # Rogue Town Each level consists of three subsections known as Areas. The first and second areas of a level will always focus on platforming and exploration (though they may feature one or more mini-boss battles) while the third will always center on a boss battle. At the end of each level (except the sixth), Luffy will acquire a new crewmate as per canon. These crewmates are not directly playable, instead serving as a support system for Luffy; anytime after acquiring them, Luffy may summon them in lieu of one of his usual power bar techniques. * Zolo: Slashes all enemies on-screen. * Nami: Steals one item from an enemy or summons lightning to strike all enemies. * Usopp: Stuns enemies with rotten eggs ''or scatters them with explosives. * Sanji: Attacks with a series of kicks or delivers a drumstick that restores full health. Also at the end of each level, the player's score (measured in Belly to represent Luffy's growing bounty) is tallied, based on how many enemies were defeated. Mini-Games * Ship Battle Royale * Boss Rush Bonus Features Fifty collectibles, based off of various effects and trappings of the characters, can be gathered throughout Stories mode. Some are automatically awarded for defeating bosses; others must be found by performing side-quests for various non-player characters, or achieving a specific score. Trivia * The game's box art is a modified version of that for One Piece: Grand Battle (the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!). * Most of the game's sprites and animations are recycled from Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum, also developed by Dimps. The music is largely remixed from that of Swan Colosseum as well. ** Also tying into Dimps, the gameplay of the game follows a very similar formula to the other Shonen Jump game Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (also for the GBA). Site Navigation Category:Video Games